


Shatter

by dont_need_me



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Cheating, Ghosts, Horror, Hospital, M/M, Murder, Teenagers, psychiatric ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_need_me/pseuds/dont_need_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ten months since the accident. Ten Months since Jim Kirk had tried to kill himself, ten months since he got sent to the psychiatric ward. For some reason, Dr. Chapel thought ten months was enough. Jim was finally going home. Finally going back to Bones and back to his mother, things sure do change in ten months. Frank is  new installment in the house, and there’s something about him that makes Jim’s stomach drop. Jim is determined to find Frank’s dark secrets and save his mother from them, and Bones is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the movie "The Uninvited"

_Jim was breathing hard by time he pulled away from Bones for air. He smiled and leaned down one more time kissing the other boy thoroughly before standing. It was dark in the woods, and quiet save for the crackling of the fire next to them._

_“I gotta go,” Jim murmured, as Bones stood and wrapped his arms around him, placing tiny kisses on the back of his neck._

_“ Love ya,” Bones muttered, his voice was rough from the nights previous activities._

_“ I know,” Jim said, grinning as he walked away. He set about walking home. He always went around the back way, though it was thick with trees and brush, it was more likely he wouldn't get caught. Jim broke into the clearing just before his house. The the trees cast large shadows in the pale light of the moon. The moon was how he saw them. The bags. There were three of them, black trash bags that looked to be too full. He reached out to one and pulled it open. Jim gagged and stumbled back. The dead decaying head of a little girl rolled over his feet. Jim sat there, paralyzed with fear as the head's eyes opened to reveal bloody, oozing sockets. The mouth opened wide, jaw cracking, teeth jutting out as it opened wider and wider._

_Jim finally got a hold of himself and shoved himself off the ground and ran. he ran faster and faster he had to get home where it was safe. He tore out of the woods and stood alone on top of the hill that looked over his house, which was situated on a lakeside dock. The house was accompanied by a boat house, where his father kept and worked on his cars. Jim heard footsteps behind him, and the hairs on the back on his neck raised. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around, fists raised-only to see Spock._

_" Jesus fucking Christ, dude!" Jim shouted, clutching his chest and taking a deep breath. He felt a bit safer now that Spock was there, though he'd never admit it. Spock flinched away from him, raising a brow._

_" My apologies," Spock said, tugging his jacket tighter over his shoulders. The guy was always cold for some reason, which was odd because he was always on a speed boat making grocery deliveries to the other people who lived in lake houses in the area._

_" I came to make sure you were okay. You seemed angry when you left the party. I couldn't find Leonard so I figured you had gone home. Obviously my assumption was correct." Jim rolled his eyes. he and Bones had staged a little fight so no one knew what they were up to. They snuck away from to party to have a little fun, and it seemed their cover up worked._

_"Yeah, i'm fine. I'm tired as hell though, so I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Spock nodded and looked up at the night sky before turning the opposite way and starting the walk back to his own house. Jim watched him for a moment before turning himself. He walked down the hill, trying to forget whatever the hell he saw back in the forest. It was a difficult feat as the dreadful smell still lingered in his nose. He smiled when he heard his father banging on something in the boathouse. Jim stood there for a minute too look up at the stars and listen to the man tinker before climbing though his window to pretend he'd been upstairs all night._

_The blast was deafening, and Jim covered his head with his arms. The boathouse had exploded. It was gone, and his father with it. he stood there, dumbly, to numb to even cry._

_< ><><><>_

" And that's where it ends," Jim said, looking down at his hands. His eyes ghosted over ugly, puffed out scars. The scares are what got him in the nut house in the first place.

" Why do you suppose you keep dreaming these things, Jim?" Doctor Chapel asked, setting her clipboard aside and looking taking a glass of water off her desk.

" I don't' know," Jim muttered. " I'm just trying to figure out what I could have done to prevent it. Maybe if I had just gone right down to the boat house and talked to him or-"

" Then you would be dead too," Dr. Chapel said, sipping her water and setting it down. " Jim. You see death in the forest because you feel bad about what you did there the night your father died. That's normal. But its been ten months, buddy." Jim looked up at her and sighed. He was so bored of this. Of talking and sleeping and taking meds and watching stupid kid's shows.

"Yeah, I know." Jim tried not to look into Dr. Chapel's eyes directly.

" Well don't you think that's enough?" his head snapped up in a second.

" What?" Chapel smiled and nodded.

" Go home, Jim. Your mother and brother miss you." Jim grinned and jumped up. He ran out of Dr. Chapel's office and up a flight of stairs and down the hall. He ran into the room that had been his for ten months, and started to pack. He threw the few things he had into his duffle and started to take down photos of him and Bones from the wall. he turned to put them in his bag, but two hands caught his wrists, thumbs ghosting over the scars there.

"You think they're letting you go?" it was the man from across the hall. Jim couldn't quite remember his name, they'd only spoken once or twice, and the conversation had been extremely one sided as the guy was, a. completely bonkers, and b. scary as hell.

" They're not letting you go because they fixed you. How could they ever fix you if they never fixed me?" the man's dark hair was a mess, falling into grey eyes that seemed lifeless yet still menacing. An orderly walked into the room and took the dark haired man by the shoulders.

" Let the kid have his day, huh?" as he was lead out the door he turned one more time.

"Who am I going to tell my stories to now?" Jim just kind of stood there, confused. he shrugged it off. The guy was wacko after all. It probably had nothing to do with Jim himself.

_< ><><><>_  


  


His mother was waiting for him in the front lot. She grinned and hugged him when he waked out.

" Hey, baby," She said, smoothing down his impossibly messy hair and kissing him on the head.

" Hey mom." She grinned and lead him to the car, handing him a tin when he was settled and strapped in. Jim took the tin in his hands, excited for what was inside.

" Cookies! Oh my god, I love you." Jim took one and bit into it, and the sweetness almost made him want to cry.

" This has to be the best thing I've ever tasted." Winona smiled and looked over at him for a brief second, turning her eyes back to the road just as quickly as she had turned away from it.

"It's glad to have you back, Jimmy" she said as Jim started on his second cookie. " You know, Frank helped me make those." Jim stopped chewing and set the cookie down. Frank. frank had been his father's best 'friend'. Jim had seen a lot of Frank. Even when his dad wasn't around.

" Oh, come on, Jimmy. You gotta give him a chance." Jim just nodded and sat back in his seat.

  


__< ><><><>

  


They got to the house about an hour later, and it was even more beautiful than he remembered. The water shone clear and blue and the sun reflected off the old wooden dock ramp that lead from the boathouse to the water. The actual house they lived in was adjacent to the boat house, and it stood tall and on stilts. It had two stories, and was a faded, creamy yellow colour. There was a warm breeze that tousled his hair as he stepped out of the car, and the smell of lake water filled his lungs once more. It was a much homier smell compared to the sterile of the hospital. Jim went up the few steps to the front porch and ran into the house, up the stairs and down to the hall. He ran straight to his room and opened the door. It was exactly as he left it. After changing into swim trunks and a simple white undershirt, he went down stairs. he was about to go out the door when he was blocked by someone tall. Frank.

" Hey Jimbo!" Frank clapped him on the back and Jim stared at his mother who was standing y the door. he could see the pleading in her eyes, so he decided to play along. To Place nice.

" Hey Frank," Jim said, sticking his hand out for a shake. frank took it, squeezing Jim's hand hard, hard enough for it to hurt.

" It's nice having you back." Jim offered up a false smile and nodded.

" It's nice to be back, thanks. If you don't mind I'm just going to go out for a bit, yeah?" Jim pushed passed Frank and opened the front door. It was still gorgeous out, for some reason that surprised him. he walked, barefoot, out to the dock, surprised to find someone already sitting there. His surprise soon turned to joy when he realized who it was.

" Been waiting' forever for you to get out here," Bones said, a small smile curling the edges of his mouth.

" Yeah, me too." they stood there for only another second before rushing for each other. Bones grabbed Jim up and kissed him like it was his last day on earth, Jim kissed him right back. It took about five minutes for them to get back to their senses. Their relationship wasn't really the kind people like much, and most weren't afraid to show that. So they were careful. It was hard, though, but they had it all figured out. They were planning to get away from the small town life and go somewhere that would be safer and more fun. They could go somewhere where Jim wasn't known as the kid who tried to kill himself. They spent all afternoon on the dock, talking, laughing, stealing kisses underwater so no one would see it was great. Until Bones asked the question.

" Why'd you do it?" Jim looked at Bones, then down at his wrists. He really didn't want to talk about it.

" I love you too, you know." Jim looked away, he swallowed hard and looked up into Bones eyes.

" I know, Bones. But...god...I don't know how to explain this...I didn't think about that when I did it. All i could think about was how much it all /hurt/. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't think of you or mom or Sam...I just couldn't." Bones looked out across the water and sighed.

" You were thinking of your dad, huh?" Jim nodded, and Bones seemed to drop it. There was comfortable silence for another few minutes before Bones spoke again.

" You could have at least answered my letters." JIm cocked his head.

" What letters?" Bones seemed a bit angry now, as he was standing.

" The letters I sent you just about four times a week for the past ten months!" Jim frowned. he hadn't gotten any mail at all.

" Boens I swear, I didn't get a thing. Dr. Chapel must have-" Jim was cut off by a loud swer from Bones.

" That son of a bitch! Come on, Jim. It wasn't Dr. Chapel."  

_< ><><><>_   


Jim stood just outside Jim's door so Sam wouldn't see him spying. Sam never really was his biggest fan.

" What the hell is your problem!?" Bones shouted, red in the face and practically shaking. " Why the fuck would you not send my letters? Why? What? Did you not want me to tell Jim how buddy buddy you are with Frank? How you and him go out to the shop and fix up your dad old shit like he was never there in the first place?" Sam didn't even look up from his computer, ignoring Bone's rampage. "  You disgust me. bones spat, walking out of the room and rushing down the hall, Jim hot on his tail. Jim didn't understand why Sam wouldn't send Bones' letters. He knew, after all it had always been Jim and Bones, ever since they were three years old in daycare. Bones was as much a son to George Kirk as Jim was. they walked past the kitchen and Jim stopped for a second.

" It's different." he said, monotone. Along his cars, George Kirk was a master in the kitchen. He loved it. He'd painted one bit of the wall with some sort of special paint and made it into a chalkboard where he kept record of his trials and errors. There were also knife marks on one wall that counted how many times Jim had managed to burn things, including himself. Winona, who was busy with prepping up dinner looked up and nodded.

" Frank thought the place looked a bit run down, so we re painted. Jim was feeling a bit panicked, Bones put an arm around his shoulder and muttered something about Frank being a stupid bastard under his breath.

" yeah..yeah..okay." Jim said, walking briskly out of the kitchen and back outside, just in time to see Spock stop by the dock in his boat. Jim smiled and waved.

" Hey Pointy!" Jim shouted, referring to Spock's oddly shaped ears and an old nickname from middle school.

" I thought," Spock said lightly as the boat came to a stop and he tied off. " That you were more mature than that. You're seventeen." Jim just smiled, but couldn't help but notice something out of place in Spock's face. It looked like fear. Bones hung back over by the boat hous. he and Spock didn't really get along.

" Ah, Spock-o, you know me. I haven't matured since the third grade." Spock didn't respond, he just looked from side to side and stepped closer to Jim.

" I have to talk to you." Jim raised his eyebrows.

" About what?" Spock looked around again, he seemed nervous.

" About that night...the night he died. I didn't' go straight home I came back to tell you that Len-"

" Hey boys!" Frank was there, suddenly, standing a few feet away from them near the boathouse. " How bout you bring them groceries in, hm? I'm starvin' and the lady can't make anything out of nothing." Spock immediately reached down into the boat and grabbed the paper bags.

" I can't tell you here. But I saw what happened..." Frank turned again and cupped his hands around his mouth.

" Come on boys! I don't have all day!" Jim turned back to Spock.

" Just tell me what you know about that accident." Spock's eyes widened, and he looked truly scared.

" Jim. I know it wasn't an accident." Jim tried not to look too shocked as they walked up to the the house, Bones trailing behind them.

" Meet me at the rock?" Jim asked quietly, before they reached the house.

" Yes. Midnight. Try not to be late." Spock set the bag down on the porch and jogged back to his boat. Bones walked up and grabbed the bag Spock had been holding before, helping Jim carry it into the kitchen.

" What was that all about?" Jim shook his head and shrugged.

" I have no clue."


	2. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have a beta, and google docs is acting weird. I apologize for all the grammar errors.

Jim wondered around a bit after dinner, thinking. The night air was moist, and the sound of crickets chirping was a constant reminder that he was finally home. He stopped walking when he found himself in front of the boathouse. It was still charred and stinking of petrol and chemical smoke. He hadn't been inside since it happened. He had no clue why he wanted to go inside, but he did. Jim jiggled the door handle, wishing Bones had stayed a bit longer before going home, he didn't really want to do this alone, and he knew his mother wouldn't approve and Sam wouldn't care. He wouldn't even dream about asking frank to come along. The door opened easily, and Jim stepped inside. He shut the door behind him and looked around. The walls were charred and black. Jim ran his finger along one, wiping the soot off of his finger and onto his shirt. It was quiet...painfully quiet. The kind of quiet that makes that hairs stand up on the back of his neck and made him think of every horror movie he'd ever seen. There was a puff of warm air on the back of his neck. He smiled and turned around.  
" Hey Bonesy look like we're alone-" Jim stopped mid sentence. Bones wasn't there. It was his father. His eyes were melted and running down his face. There was a gaping hole in his midsection, charred organs hung from the wound. His skin was black and red and looked like a slimy jellition that was dripping off of his bones. George Kirk pointed out the window. His jaw was open wide and low, gargling, choking sound came from the dead man, and Jim screamed. He looked where George pointed to Frank, standing and smoking a cigar. George must of known Jim saw who he was pointing to because the sound got louder and he stepped close to Jim. He was so close that Jim could see through the hole that was in his neck, he could see teeth embedded in the flesh of his throat. Jim dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his head, screaming, willing his father...no the monster to go away. He heard the door swing open and then there was a shout.  
" Jim! What the fuck!?" Jim looked up to the familiar voice. Bones. Bones was there, and he was safe.   
" God, Bones I saw him! he was here, he was a mess and ...and he pointed at Frank! I think that's what Spock is trying to tell me! He knows it! He said, He said-" Bones put a finger over Jim's lips, and put an arm around him. Jim's body was shaking.  
" Slow down, darlin'" bones muttered, standing Jim up and walking him out of the boat house. " Just calm down for a minute. Breathe." Jim at once knew what Bones must be thinking. He did after all, just get out of a psychiatric ward.  
" I'm not crazy Bones. I swear I'm not crazy. I saw him he was real and-" Bones shushed Jim again, but this time with a kiss.   
" I believe you." Jim was starting to stammer again, telling bones that He wasn't crazy, he wasn't he knew he wasn't crazy. His dad was there, and he was trying to tell him something. And then he paused and looked at Bones.   
" Wait, what?"   
" I said I believe you" Jim grinned and turned to Bones. They were on the dock now. The moon was out, and the stars shone bright on account they lived away from the city.  
" yeah, I believe you. I don't' have any reason not to. If you think your dad is tryin' to tell you sonethin', we're going to figure it out." JIm took a deep breath and took Bones' hand.  
" Spock wants me to meet him at the rock at midnight. Will you come?" Bones sighed and wrapped an arm around Jim as they sat on the dock looking at the moon and stars.   
" You know how I feel about the hobgoblin" Jim snickered but still pressed on.  
" Please, I don't want to be alone." Jim could tell Bones knew he was pulling the puppy do face because the boy refused to look at him.   
" Oh fine," Bones muttered. Jim laughed and kissed him in promise to make up for it. 

 

" i thought the told you to be on time." Bones grouched, sitting on a large rock that was hidden by a grouping of trees at the edge of the forest.   
" he did.." Jim said walking around a tree and sighing.   
" Well it's thirty passed twelve, Jim" Jim stopped walking and glared.   
" Well, gee whiz Bones I didn't know." Bones frowned and huffed.  
" No reason to be a little shit, Jim. Come on, let's go back. I'm tired and I want to go home." Jim rolled his eyes and groaned.   
" Fine!" he said, watching Bones hop off the rock and down to the floor. They walked in silence. No one really had to say anything, and they'd known one another long enough that silence wasn't and uncomfortable thing between them. THe got to Jim's house easily enough, Bones climbed into his room with him, and to bed.   
" I gotta go," He said after a while, trying to unwrap himself from Jim.  
" No please stay, just until I fall asleep." Bones sighed and dropped a kiss on the corner of Jim's mouth, wrapping his arms around Jim's chest.   
" You are seventeen years old, Jim" JIm scoffed.  
" And you're eighteen. Your point?" Bones just held him tighter and smiled.  
" Shut up and go to sleep." 

 

When Jim woke up in the middle of the night, Bones was gone. What had woken him was Spock knocking on his window.   
" You were supposed to meet me at twelve!" Jim whisper shouted, helping Spock through the window. He'd know Spock for almost as long as he'd known Bones.   
" Yes I know, and I'm-ah- sorry Jim. I have to -ouch- tell you" Spock looked like he was in a lot of pain.   
" Spock the hell did you do man?" Jim asked, helping him sit on the bed.   
" I tripped on the way here, I think I've injured my back." Jim frowned.   
" Here, Lemme check." Jim raised the back of Spock's shirt, and immediately wished he hadn't. THe bones of Spock's spine were sticking up visibly under the skin. They were lopsided and misaligned, and Spock moaned loudly, the pan had to be unbearable. All Jim could do was drop his shirt back down and scuttle off the bed and away from him.  
" Jim...no" Spock fell off the bed, his back cracking and making horrible noises as he crawled towards JIm.   
" Jim.. I know what happened. I know it wasn't an accident." Spock was still crawling towards him his mouth seemed to be frozen open in pain. He got close enough to Jim to grab him by the forearms. The grip was strong, so strong it hurt. It felt like his shoulders were going to be ripped out of their sockets of Spock didn't let go.   
" Jim..Jim please...no..don't 'let go" Jim was trying, he wanted his arms free, Spock was hurting him.  
" Stop it, no Spock. It was Frank. frank killed my dad." Spock was slipping, and Jim was starting to panic.  
" It was Frank. He left the gas vulvae open didn't he?' Jim was prying Spock's fingers from around his arm. He was terrified, his heart beating several time per second.   
" Don't let me fall PLEASE!" the shout was loud and echoed through the whole room, Jim got one hand free and opened his door and ran out of his room, slamming the door. Slumped against the wall, he focused on breathing. He wasn't crazy. Frank had done it. Frank had killed his father so he could play around with his mother. Jim got up and opened the door to his room. Spock wasn't there.

Jim was woken by Bones in the morning, his face wasn't the usual grumpy sullenness Jim had become accustomed to. It was somber and almost sad.   
" Jim, darlin'" Jim opened his still sleep heavy eyes and sat up.  
" Huh? What?" Bones looked at him sadly and pulled Jim close to his chest.   
" Spock's dead." 

Jim ran out the door, Bones was right behind him. he could see the helicopter pulling something out of the water...it was Spock. His body was stiff and water swollen, his body bent at an almost perfect ninety degree angle.   
" They're saying he must of fallen out of his boat and broken his back." bones said, Jim shook his head. He saw Spock..didn't he? Before he knew it, the sheriff was walking up to him.  
" hey there Jim." the man spoke to him like he would break at any second. Like he was something fragile.   
"Hey Sheriff" Jim mumbled, eyes trained on the boat Spock's water logged body resided on. he could only see his arms, which were stuck out in front of him.   
"We think he his a bit of timber with his boat and flipped out." Pike said quietly.   
" Were you guys meeting up?" Jim looked over to Bones, who simply nodded.   
" Yeah..he wanted to talk to me about something." Pike nodded and sighed, making a note of what Jim just said on a bit of paper.   
" This isn't your fault, Jim." Jim looked at the man who seemed to think he knew him well. Pike was one of those people who want to be a friend to everyone when they needed, and for some reason that really got on Jim's nerves.   
" Yeah. I know. Can I go now?" the Sheriff nodded, taken aback. Jim got up and jogged back to the house. Bones was behind only stopping once they were in the bathroom.  
" boens I'm scared." Jim said, his body giving the tell tale sign of tears. " Bones, look" Jim raised his sleeves, showing Bones the bruises.   
" I had this dream..I was with Spock and he was trying to tell me that Frank-" there were footsteps outside the door, and Jim lowered his voice. " he was trying to tell me that Frank was the one to cause the explosion." Bones started, wide eyed at Jim's arms.   
" Im scared too Jim, but we have to have proof." JIm literally squawked with frustration.   
" I have all the proof we need! Bones we have to tell the cops." bones put a hand on Jim's' chest.   
" No, we need evidence first. We'll do an archive search. What did you say he does?" Jim actually had to dig a little bit to remember what frank actually did for a living.  
"He's a first response medic for the retirement home." Jim said. " Why?" Bones just smiled and opened the door to the bathroom  
" We've got some calls to make."


	3. Tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the format on this chapter got all fucked up, so it looks a little weird. Sorry about that. I'm still terrible and spelling and checking grammar, sorry about that. If anyone wants to be a beta that would e nice.

They ended up on the floor of JIm's room. Bones had Frank's wallet in his lap, laptop and phone next to him. Jim sat on his other side, staring at the spot where he swore Spock was the night before. Spock. Poor Spock. Jim reaized now how much he'd actually miss him. It was a terrible feeling, and Jim rested his head on his knees to try and block it out.

" I wish it was a dream" JIm said suddenly, after Bones got off the phone wth some hospital in texas. Bones stared at him, obviously waiting for Jim to go on. When he didn't, Bones got bak to work. They were silent until Bones jumped up and shouted.

" Ha! Gotchya!" Jim scooted closer and peered at the computer that was situated in Bones' lap. " Look's like big man isn't who he says he is. Colorodo Hospice records have nothing on him, but it's here in his file." Jim was about to reply when there was a shout from downstairs.

" Hey Jimbo!" Jim rolled his eyes and stood, walking to his door and opening it to see Frank coming up the stairs. The dog tags he wore around his neck caught in a sliver of sunlight from the window and blinded Jim, and he blink kagitatedly.

" What do you want?" he snapped, not really feeing like being civil.

" I was wonderin' if you wanted to come out to town with me. With your mom and brother going out of town I want to be stocked up." Jim bit his lip and looked back at bones who pointed at the funeral suit hanging on his closet door.

" I think I'm going to rest up for the funeral tomorrow." he said, shutting the door and walkign back to Bones, completely and sighed.

" How much you wanna bet the bastard was messin with your mom before your dad was even dead?" Bones asked, face sour.

"Not very much," Jim spat angrily, kicking at the floor.

 

It was after dinner, and Jim was sitting in the liing room with sam, who was uncharistically chatty.

" Looks like that hospitl food really did a number on you, twiggy." Jim snorted and nodded, not letting Sam know that the comment actually stung. he was very well aware of his gaunt and pasty body, especially with Bones around.

" You try ten months of it and see what you look like," Jim mumbled as sam stood to leave. Unfourtuineately, Sam left just as Frank entered.

" So Frank," Jim greeted as frank shut the door behind him, trapping Jim there.

" So Jim," Frank replied. JIm wasn't going to take any shit. He was tired of it. So he stood, walked over to Frank and tried to be as tall as he could.

" What's your real name Frank? What are you trying to hide?" Frank froze, his face a readable picture of rage and shock. Jim hardly had a second to realize he was being pinned to the wall by his throat.

" I figure it doesn't matter much," he said, beefy face so close JIm could smell the chgar on his breath. " I figure it wont matter to your mother when I marry her, either." Jim struggled under Frank's hand. He had hold around his throat tight enough to cut off air, but not tight enough to bruise. " I'm going to marry her. Im going to get your family money, and there's nothing you're going to do to stop me. Are we at an understanding?"

" Never," Jim choked out trying to kick away from Frank, who's feature's turned falsely apologetic.

" Well, if that's the case, maybe I should have a talk with Doctor Chapel, Spock's death really did a number on you, and I'm worried you might hurt yourself. What would your mother think?" Jim stared with disbelief. He reached a hand out to push Frank away, his hand wrapping around the dog tags and yanking hard.

" What the hell are you doing!?" Frank roared, but JIm just ran. " You better stay out of this you little shit! You better stay out of my buisness or I'll make you wish you were never born!" Jim ran up to his room and slammed and ocked his door. He looked down at the tags. " Well would you look at that?" Jim muttered, folding the tags into a pair of his socks and handing it in his closet.

  
  


<><><><>

 

Bones stood close to Jim during the funeral. JIm didn't hear much of anything anyone said to him, he just stared blankly at the trees behind the new grave and waited for th pain to stop. He wasnt expecting to see a litle kid at the funeral, and she looked very out of place in her yellow sundress. She looked familiar, and stared at Jim. She lifted her hnd up and beckoned to him, and for some reason he followwed her. Bones followed, and JIm almost wanted to tell him to go back. People were already whispering about them, about how they seem to be a lot more then friends, and in their tiny town talk like that was dangerous. Jim was so wrapped up in his head that he tripped over something and fel, hard. The little girl was standing, staring down at a headstone. Jim brushed away the dirt and leaves. There were three names. All of them children, all of them dead in the same year. Jim looked up to find the little girl, but she was gone. " Ward?" Bones asked from behing him, looking at the granite stone that must be for the entire family. " Yeah. I think. Three little kids. Eight year old twins and their twelve year old sister. Bones furrowed his brow. " How do you know they're twins." Jim rolled his eyes. " They wre born in the same year, stupid. Look." Jim pointed to the dates of the stones that read " JONATHAN" and "HENRI" Bones shrugged and nodded. " Guess we'll find out when we get back"

<><><><>

 

" I'm worried about you, Jim" Bones said, still in slacks and a white tucked in shirt. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and Jim thought it a good ook for him. " You think I'm going to have to go back" Jim said plainly as he turned on his laptop and opened Google Chrome.

" No I don't." Bones said, shaking hsi head and plopping down onto the bed next to Jim. " I'm worried that Franks going to convince your mom to send you away again." Jim nodded. It was a logial fear. He typed 'ward children death' n the search bar and came up with zilch, so he tried 'ward children murder'.

" Bingo" Jim muttered, and started to read aloud. “Nine months after being reported missing the three bodies of the ward children have been discovered in shallow graves near the Lake House estate early this morning." Jim paused and looked over at Bones. " That's right over there," He pointed out the window to the wooded area behind his house. Bones nodded and signaled for him to keep reading. " Autopsy reports state that the children were heavily sedated before being stabbed more than fifty time each with a kitchen knife. Their fingers and toes have yet to be found. The murderer is believed to be John Harrison(17), neighbor and freuent neighbor of the Ward Children. Despite police effort, Harrison is still al large." Jim hovered over the picture of Harrison that was provided, and he nearly dropped the computer.

" Bones look." he enlarged the picture of of Harrison and focased on teh chain around his neck. Jim was able to refine the picture enough to show that he was wearing dog tags. He handed the computed to Bones and went to dig in his closet for the tags. " B-bones?" Jim said, walking forward with the tags, his hands shaking. " It matched. John Khan Harrison."

" Jim. We have to tell your mom!" Jim and Bones went crashing down the stairs and into his mother's room. Winona was packing for her trip and jumped a mile when the boys rushed in.

" What on earth are you dong, Jim?"she asked, hand over he heart. " Mom, you gotta listen. Frank's not who he says he is. he a convicted fellon and he killed dad!" Winona loked at Jim, and seemd angry.

" James Tiberious Kirk!" She fussed, crossing her arms. " I don't want you talking like that. I know you don't like Frank, but he's been nothing but kind to you and you know it." Jim was taken aback. What had Frank ever done for him? " You know JIm, I'm really worried about you. I think you should start talking to Dr. Chapel again." Jim 's face flushed and he threw up his hands.

" Mom! I'm not lying!" Bones stepped in them, helping a furious and stuttering JIm.

" It's true miss, we have evidence." Winona seemed to ignore bones all together and finished packing.

“ What’s wrong?” Frank asked, jim turned to see him standing in the door frame.

“ Nothing, Frank” Winona said. “ You mind carrying this out to the car for me?” Frank nodded and picked up the suitcase

“ You better behave, Jim. I’m only leaving for three days. I’ll be back before you know it.”  JIm rolled his eyes. And walked out of the room. Bones had already gone up and was laying on the bed. he looked tired.

You can go home, Bones. You look crapped.” Bones sat up and shook his head.

“ Not a chance. I’m not going to let Frank have to oppertunity to kill you” Jim lay back with Bones, for the first time that day loosening his tie and belt. Bones held Jim closer to his chest and buried his face in his hair.

“‘m not going to lose you again.” Ouch. That hurt. Jim twisted and kissed Bones on the mouth, slow and sweet.

“ I’m not going to leave you.”

 

After striping down and dawning old pairs of sweatpants, Jim and BOnes snuggled into bed.

  
Jim had never felt safer. 


	4. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the net to last chapter, hope you enjoy it. As always my spelling's probably really shitty and I'm sorry.

Jim woke up to find Bones next to him. He was only confused a second before he remembered the events of the night before, and he rolled over on his side to look at his boyfriend more closely. He had his arm wrapped around his pillow, face smushed up so his cheeks looked chubby and lips were thrust out like a fish. Loud, rumbling snores rolled through his chest, and Jim wondered how he’d slept through the noise. He lay there a bit longer, trying to go back to sleep when he heard the shower turn on. His eyes opened wide, he knew this was his chance. Jim got up out of bed, carefully, quietly. Bones wasn’t a morning person, and there was no use in waking him up. Jim tip toed down the stairs and into his Mother and Frank’s room. The first thing he saw were the dog tags, glinting in the sunlight pouring through the window, mocking him. Jim grabbed them, and shoved them in his pocket. Good thing frank took it off to sleep and shower at least. Jim then opened the drawer to the nightstand, and was disgusted to find a bottle of lotion and a whole years worth of Play Boys. He gathered them up into his arm out of spite, and walked over to the window. He threw them out with hardly a thought, and got on with his search. Jim walked over to Frank’s dresser and pulled open the first drawer. It must have been where he kept his emergency hospice care stuff, because it was filled with disinfectant wipes and catheter tubes and...syringes. Jim picked up a syringe and stared at the needle. He set it aside, and dug around a bit more, finally finding what hsi was looking for. It was a pack of sedatives in nylon casing. There was enough there to knock out a few horses AND Jim and Bones. Jim shuttered as he thought back to the article.   
“ The children were heavily sedated before being stabbed over fifty time each…” Jim jumped when he heard the water to the shower turn off, and he hurried back up the stairs into his room. He slid under the sheets, quickly, quietly. Soon all that could be heard was the wild thumping of his heart and Bones colossal snores. Jim could hear Frank walking around downstairs, and held his breath.   
“ Jim?” Jim jumped half a mile when Bones groggily reached out to him having just woken up.   
“ Jesus christ, Bones” Jim muttered, pressing a hand to his chest, trying to slow his heart down.   
“ Wassa matter with you?” Bones asked, pulling Jim closer to him and wrapping his arms around his chest. “ I don’t really think a human heart’s supposed to beat that fast, Jimmy” Bones muttered in his ear warm breath ghosting over Jims’ face.  
“ We’ll you’re not exactly helping,” Jim muttered, trying to hide the fact that he was trembling.   
“What’s got you all wound up, Jim?” Bones asked again, propping himself up on an elbow and starring Ji in the face.   
“ I snuck down to Frank’s room while you were sleeping” Bones face suddenly contorted to anger.  
“ Why didn’t you wake me!” with his sleepiness and frustration, his accent thickened, and Jim laughed relaxing a bit.   
“ Because you’re clumsy and loud when you’re tired,” Jim shot back, pulling the dog tags from his pants pocket.   
“ Shit…” Bones muttered, looking at the tags. “ John Harrison..it..it says John Harrison right there.” Jim nodded, and put his fingers to his lips, slipping the tags back in his pocket.   
“ We’ve got proof.” Bones shrugged.  
“ We had it before” Jim shook his head.  
“ No bones, now it’s tangible, it’s real. We can show this to people.” Bones looked away from Jim for the first time that morning and out the window.   
“ I could get used to this.” he said, leaning back on his pillows.  
“ What?” JIm asked, confused. “ What? Fearing for our lives?” Bones rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“ No, waking up next to you.” JIm blinked dumbly. Well that came out of the blue…  
“ Yeah...me too” Jim mumbled pressing himself into Bones’ chest.   
“ We could, you know.” this was certainly odd..If Bones was saying what Jim though he was saying…  
“Are you asking me to marry you?” Bones grinned, and it hit Jim harder than a ton of bricks.   
“ You’re almost eighteen. We could do it.” Jim nodded and smiled. This wasn’t normal behaviour of Bones. In fact the past three days had been sort of...off. Jim waved it aways him being locked away for ten months and got up.  
“ Breakfast?” he asked with a yawn, offering a hand to pull Bones out of bed. Bones complied and pecked him on the cheek.   
“ Breakfast.” 

THe day went on without any real incident, just Jim and Bones trying to stay out of the house and away from Frank. JIm’s mom was due back around midnight from driving Sam back to college, and it would be a blessing to have her back again. Jim and Bones lounged in the sun for a few hours, tossing a water football back and forth lazily, swimming races and Jumping off the dock(well, JIm did, at least. Bones had a thing about heights.) They were both exhausted and hungry by time they walked back into JIm’s house later that evening. JIm walked into the kitchen to find the Frank had actually cooked dinner. Steak and mashed potatoes and green beans. Jim’s mouth watered at the aroma and he slid into a spot at the table.  
“ Want any, Bones?” He asked, as Bones sat as well, but didn’t grab a plate.   
“ Ill eat later. I don’t think Frank would take too kindly to me dippin’ in you your supper” JIm just rolled his eyes and dug in. Frank sat down too, and there was little to no conversation until about midway through the meal.   
“ I know you have them James.” Frank said quietly, and a shiver ran down Jim’s spine.   
“ It’s JIm you you, thanks” Frank slammed his hand down on the table, and JIm flinched.  
“ Give them back to me” JIm scooted his chair back and stood, not letting his fear show.   
“ I don’t have them.” Frank laughed and stood up, advancing on Jim. Bones looked between both of them and got up and busted out of the room. JIm had not idea what he was doing.   
“ Of course you don’t,” Frank said, ignoring Bones’ behaviour completely. “ It’s just like how you didn’t take my stash and chuck it out the window. Give the to me, now.”   
“ There’s no way in hell,” Jim grit out, and before he could finish his sentence he was slammed into the wall, a thick meaty hand wrapped tight around his throat.   
“ Listen here you little shit,” the shock from the lack of air was disorienting, and Jim kicked in reflex, hitting Frank in the groin causing him to fall on the floor and release his grip on Jim’s throat. Jim scrambled to get upstairs, running into his room and shutting and locking the door, just in time to see Bones unlocking the door to his bedroom window and climbing out onto the thin ledge that would take him to Sam’s bedroom window.   
“ Bones, what the hell?” Boens shushed him. He was pale, his hands were shaking. Jim realized he was probably up much higher than he was comfortable with.   
“ I’m going to bang around in Sam’s room. He’ll come here first, you just gotta get to the car and drive into town, tell the sheriff..” Jim shook his head.   
“ Do it Jim.” Bones disappeared into Sam’s bedroom, and soon enough he heard Frank walk in there. then he heard a thud. JIm burst out of the door to his room and saw frank out of the corner of his eye, going back down the stairs. Jim rushed into Sam’s room and slammed the door, locking it. Frank beat against it, trying to get in. 

JIm’s eyes landed on Bones, and he almost threw up. Bones was laying on the floor near Sam’s bed there was a lump on his head.   
“ JIm,” Bones’ voice was raspy, almost tired. “ Jim…” Jim rushed over and got on his knees. “ He got me” Boens muttered, showing Jim his arm, which looked a mess, but was clearly punctured with a needle.   
“ You gotta run…” Bones muttered, eyelids drooping.   
“ No, Bones..No..” Jim muttered, cupping the other boy’s face in his hands. “ What if he finds you?” Jim asked, tears burning in his eyes.   
“ Push me….under the bed.” Bones muttered, eyes closing. jim let his tears fall, he was truly afraid that this was the last time he’d see Bones.   
“ I..I love you” JIm choked out, kissing Bones one last time before pushing his limp, sedated body under the bed. He was almost relieved when the snores started.

Jim made his way slowly out of Sam’s window and down the side of the house. He rushed into the garage side door and grabbed the spare car key from the work desk. He ran to the car and threw open the door, thrusting the key in the ignition and steering away before his door was even shut. He drove about ten miles over the speed limit the whole way into town, and when he got the to police station, he didnt even shut the door as he got out of the car.  
“ PIKE!” He shouted, bursting into the station, a cold sweat running down his back. “ I Need the sheriff! I need PIKE!” He shouted, turning around, trying to find a familiar face. They all looked at him like was...like he was crazy. Jim wasn’t crazy!   
“ Hold up now son,” Jim whipped around to see Pike standing there, looking concerned. “ What’s going on?” Jim took a second to catch his breath, literally gasping with relief.   
“ It’s Frank…” Pike frowned.   
“ Is he okay?” Jim coughed and shook his head.   
“ No! He’s trying to kill me! he’s..he’s the Ward Murder...John Harrison… I have the tags to prove it!” Jim pulled the tags from his pocket and pike took them, looked down at them then back up to Jim.   
“ okay JIm, why don’t you come to my office? JIm nodded, and took deep breaths.  
“ You believe me?” Pike nodded and had him sit down on the couch.   
“ I believe you..I just...Have to make a few calls first.” Jim smiled, but Pike didn’t smile back. He looked rather pale and a bit shook up. He left the office and Jim could of swore he heared the door lock. He was too tired to investigate...he was coming down off and adrenaline high and his limbs fet to heavy for him to manage. he lay back on the couch and let himself fall asleep.

Jim was still half asleep, but he could hear voices.   
“ They’re my grandfathers…”  
“ Yes, for some reason he thinks you’re the Ward Murderer…” there was a sigh, but the conversation kept on.   
“ he;s been acting weird..talking to-” as soon as Jim recognised to voice he sat up. There he was! Frank, Frank was standing there with Pike.  
“ You..YouTRATOR!” Jim was screaming and struggling against Frank’s and Pikes holds and a seized him.   
“ You’re going to let him KILL ME!?” Jim was terrified, and he felt a sharp prick in the middle of his arm.   
“ I thought..I could...I thought I could come to you for help,” Jim said brokenly, and he had just enough time to see the hurt in Pike’s eyes before his body gave into the sedative.

When he woke, he was in his room. Frank was there, untying his shoes.   
“ You know, Jim.” He said quietly, sady. “ I was trying to make it better. Trying to make it work.” JIm’s shoes were off, now frank was going for his pants, and Jim had no power to stop him.   
“ I really like your mom you know, she’s a wonderful woman.” Jim wanted to get away, but he could hardly lift a finger. frank grabbed him roughly and pulled off his shirt. Jim could hear his heart beating fast in his chest, his head was swimming and the room was spinning. He relaxed when he saw Frank turn around and dig in his pyjama drawer.  
“ Even though I was screwing her before your dad died.” He chuckled and looked for something in the drawer. Jim, with all his might, turned his head. he had a knife in his pillow case if he could just….  
“ Ah, ah ah,” Frank said, grabbing the handle of the knife that had just been revealed.  
“ Wouldn’t want you to…” Frank dragged the blunt end of the knife over Jim’s scarred wrists. “ Hurt yourself.” he set the knife out of reach and started dressing Jim as is he was a child. Jim thought he was done for. He thought he would die. He did...until he saw Bones. The bruise on his head was huge, and he was walking haphazardly, as if it was difficult. Bones put a finger up to his lips, and it was the last thing Jim saw as his eyes slipped shut of their own accord.

Jim woke again for the third time that day, and for the first time, he was alone. It was still dark out, he’d only been asleep a few hours. he tried to sit up, but felt uncoordinated and lankey. He finally stood, and opened his door. What he saw, nothing could have prepared him for. A too large puddle of blood stained the carpet in front of the door. It oozed onto his feet as he walked by it. There was a trail. A trail of red leading down the stairs. He stepped in it, and it was warm. Jim was terrified. There was so much...too much blood...and what if it was Bones’? His hands shook as he followed the trail out the back door and onto the patio, around the side of the house and to the dumpster. That’s where it ended. Taking a deep breath, jim opened the lid of the dumpster, only to see a too-full looking trashbag. He slowly reached his hands out and pulled at the knot on the bag, it fell open.  
Frank’s bloody face stared back at him.   
“ J-Jim” Jim jumped and turned around lightning fast. It was Bones, stepping out of the house and onto the patio. he was covered in blood, there was a knife in his hand. His whole body was trembling.  
“ I’I had to..Jim I had to. He..he was going to kill you!” JIm walked over to Bones quickly, wrapping him in a hug.  
“ We’ll get through this, Bones. We always do.” JIm could hear his mother pull up into the driveway, and he could feel Bones’ stiffen. He let him go, and took his hand.   
“ It’s okay...we’ll tell the truth.” Winona got out of her car and walked slowly up the the back door.   
“ Jimmy? What are you doing’ out so late….Jim?” Jim stepped forward, trying to explain.   
“ Mom, listen.” Winona’s face was one of shock, and she dropped her bag.   
“ James you tell me exactly what is going on here right this instant!” Jim dropped Bones hand and stepped closer to him, she stepped back, as if she were afraid of him.  
“ Mom. Bones had to. Frank. he was going to kill me!” Winona’s face clouded with confusion.   
“ Jim,, what are you talking about?” Jim looked over his shoulder at Bones.   
“ Tell her! Tell her Jim I didn’t have a choice!” Jim nodded.  
“ Mom, he didn’t have a choice. We would be dead if it weren’t for him!” Winona’s mouth opened, and her lips trembled with terror.   
“ Oh, Jim baby,” Boones was at JIm’s side in a second, screaming.  
“ Dont’ listen to her god damn it ! She’s lying! She always lies!” Winona started to cry and back further away from his son.   
“ Jim. Leonard’s dead. He died with your father in the accident. Remember?” JIm looked down at himself. he was covered in blood, and he held a knife in his hand. Bones was no where to be seen.

Then he did remember. He remembered all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have questions Im sure. I promise it will all makes sense by the end, dearies.


	5. Alone

 

_“ Jim, you’re drunk, dariln’ lemme take you home” Bones grabbed Jim by the arm, but Jim tore away._

_“ I don’t need you. Go away.” he walked off, stumbling and tripping, leaving Bones helpless behind him. Bones tried to follow, but Spock held him back._

_“ Don’t, he’s too stubborn. He’ll hit you before he lets you help him.” Bones rolled his eyes._

_“ Yeah. I know, he’s a stupid bastard, but he left his phone.” bones held it up for Spock to see._

_“ You’re going to take it to him?” Bones rolled his eyes..what the hell else would he do?_

_“ C’mon captain obvious. We at least gotta make sure he doesn’t drown in the lake and kill himself. You follow him, I’ll go give this to his Pa.” Spock nodded, and they went their separate ways._

_**** _

_Jim got home without even noticing Spock literally right behind him. He walked though the front door and...there was someone in the living room. Not..not someone..two people? Jim turned to see Frank and his mother. What he saw only confirmed his suspicions. He turned, running out of the house much more sober than he was entering._

_“ Stupid fucking bastards,” he muttered to himself, grabbing a box of matches and a bucket. He went in the back room of the boat house, he could hear voices..his father’s and...Bones? Jim shook his head, it didn’t matter. Jim went to the propane tank that ws in the corner of the room, and began to fill his bucket._

_“ Jim, what in the name-” Jim turned off the propane, but not fully, some still landed on the floor and ran under the door into his father’s workroom._

_“ Don’t ask questions, Bones” Jim muttered, walking out the door. Bones followed him, but not far._

_“What are you going to do with that? Jim, stop you’re drunk as hell. Put that shit down and-” George Kirk started a car in his workroom. The exhaust pipe ignited the propane that had seeped under his work door, and a fire traveled up to the tank. It exploded._

****

“ No...No you’re lying!” Jim shouted, rushing forward, feeling the knife slip out of his hands.

“ I LOVED him,” Jim was shaking, every part of him. He could see them now. All of them. The memories.

_**** _

_“ Jim. I saw it. I saw what you did!” Spock was standing, backing away from Jim at the rock._

_“ Don’t say that Spock,” Jim said, running his hands over his head and walking in fast circles, his eyes wide in his craze. “ No, don’t say that. We don’t talk about it! We don’t, we don’t, we don't!!” Spock brought his courage up and stepped closer to Jim_

_“ I saw it! YOU killed them! You killed Leonard and you killed your father!” JIm had heard enough. He took hold of Spock’s arms and pushed. He pushed until Spock was dangling over the edge of the rock, fifty feet above the ground. Spock clung to him, eyes full of fear._

_“ Jim..Jim no! Don’t let me fall, please don’t let me fall. I won’t tell, I swear.” Jim stared down at him, his eyes wide as the smile on his face._

_“ We don’t talk about it,” he said simply, prying Spock’s fingers from his arms._

****

Jim remembered more and more. He remembered how Sam ignored Bones. How everyone ignored Bones accept for Jim. He remembered how people looked at him when he turned his head to speak to Bones.

“ Mom?” Jim asked, looking up to see her crying, getting into her car and locking the doors. Then he was alone. There was no Bones, no no one. He was alone.

 ****  
  
****

Jim was sitting at his desk in his room, staring blankly at a photo of him and Bones. Jim missed him more than anything, and it was  physical ache in his chest that never went away. Someone knocked on his open door, Jim looked up and smiled.

“ I told you they wouldn't fix you. You’re worse off than me.” Jim stood and went to shake the dark haired man’s hand.

“Never thought I could be fixed.” Jim said, taking the picture of him and Bones off the wall and pocketing it. “ I just had to pretend to be better, had to tell them what they wanted to hear so I could get out long enough to finish what I started.” The dark haired man raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“ How about one of my stories?” Jim nodded, he loved a good story...and since he wasn’t allowed to have books.

  
Jim followed John Harrison into his room, to her for the tenth time, how he had cut the little children to thousands of pieces, and loved every minute of it. ** **  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is it! I hope you enjoyed it! If you like this, then you'll love the movies it's based off of, The Uninvited.  
> What horror film should I write for next? Leave a suggestion in the comments.


End file.
